Alice's Nightmare
by Willis3-Mart-Weirdo
Summary: All Alice ever wanted was to blend in, and be ignored. She wants to dream about Wonderland. But when her brother goes crazy, then the new boy takes an intrest in her, she knows she isn't going to be ignored. Kind of dark, I don't know where this is going. Rated T just to be safe :D R
1. Chapter 1

_The caterpillar blew a puff of smoke into Alice's face. "Alice, you're Alice? You don't seem like much of an Alice. You're not Alice-y enough to be her. I distinctly remember that she dreamed a lot more. Are you dreaming? Alice, are you dreami-" _SMACK!

"ARE YOU DREAMING IN MY CLASS!? WAKE UP ALICE! THIS IS MATH CLASS! NOT WONDERLAND! YOU DO NOT GET TO SLEEP IN HERE!" Mr. Gayle was screaming at her, looking as if he would bust a vein in his head. This was the third time Alice had fallen asleep during one of his lectures about how this generation was horrible. The third time she had had the same dream about wonderland. "This is the third time you've fallen asleep in my class, and I will _not_ stand for it!" He smacked a ruler on her desk again for emphasis. "Just because you may be having "family issues" does not mean that you get to fall asleep in my class! It does not get you any special treatment! You will be treated like all of the other students! I will not stand for this!" He was still yelling at Alice, not caring what the class had heard.

_Great, this boob has just announced to the whole class that I had family problems. Now they'll think I'm even weirder. Not only did I fall asleep in class, and I dressed weird, and was a loner, but now I had family issues. I should just leave, and go home to finish my dream._

Alice got up, and started to pack up her stuff. She started to walk to the door, to leave, when Mr. Gayle yelled at her.

"And just where do you think you're going young lady!?"

"Where you were going to send me anyways." Alice replied dryly, she was done with the idiot. She walked out the door, slamming it on her way out. She walked down the hall, to the office that she had spent way too much time in recently.

"Mr. Collins is waiting for you" said the secretary that still dressed like she was in the eighties. She waved Alice through the little swinging door into the principal's office. Alice walked in and sat in the chair she had become accustomed to sitting in. Staring at the bald head she had come to see way too often. Hearing the same sigh that haunted her dreams every day.

"Alice, why were you harassing Mr. Gayle? I realize he isn't your favorite, and you've been through a lot, but you can't harass him." _As if I was harassing him. He was the one who was bugging me. I said like six words to him total. If he had just let me sleep, then we wouldn't have had this problem. _"He said that you defied him. And I realize that these past few weeks have been hard for you, but you need to get back into the swing of things. We aren't going to be making exceptions for you much longer. It is time for you to start moving on. I realize it is going to be hard, but this isn't an appropriate way to cope with things. Pretty soon people are going to start learning what happened and it is going to.." _he rambled on about things that would apparently happen. People would learn, and think I was crazy. They would alienate me. As if they already didn't. Nobody ever talks to me. I don't have any friends. All I had was my brother, who is apparently crazy. And my parents are scared of me, afraid I will try to do what Raymond did. Afraid that I would try to kill them also. _

Alice stared at her principal, wondering if getting up and leaving would be worth the trouble. Mr. Collins could tell she wasn't paying attention anymore. He knew that Alice was having a hard time, and that she loved her brother, so he decided to just send her home for the day. He had a new student waiting for him, and talking to Alice right now was just wasting everyone's time. "*sigh* so, here's the deal. I am going to let you head home for the rest of the day, and I won't get you in trouble. I will deal with Mr. Gayle, as long as you promise to behave. I want you to go home, and get some sleep. You seem really tired. And make sure to be back on time tomorrow." Mr. Collins ushered her out of the door, so he could meet with the new student and his parents. He sounded like he would need some extra attention.

As Alice walked out, she pondered what he said. She had been really tired recently, not getting much sleep. She would stay up late thinking, or trying to fall asleep. Walking out, and pushing the little swinging door, she saw a family sitting there, parents there with their son. He was obviously new, she would have noticed him before, with his black and blue and green hair. He was sitting there, lounging really, playing with a piece of thread. He had a silk top hat that was made out of a green and red pattern. He was wearing a red and black vest over a white button up shirt, and a green bow tie. She noticed all of this in the first two seconds. Then she noticed his eyes, bright, piercing green eyes. And he was staring right back at her.

Their eyes met for couple of seconds. And in that moment, Alice knew that this wouldn't be the last she saw of him. She was the one who broke the connection, but he kept staring. She didn't like this feeling, being seen. She was used to just being ignored, to blending in. And here she was, being noticed, stared at. _I've been getting a lot of attention today, and it's not even ten o'clock. _

Alice hurried to her locker, collected her stuff, and made her way to the park. She wasn't about to go home, not when they didn't want her there. She had never really fit in with her family. Actually, that was a lie. She fit in perfectly with Raymond, but not with her parents. She was exactly the opposite of what her parents wanted in a daughter. They wanted someone who was peppy, cheerful, popular, sweet, perfect. And they got a daughter who looked the way they wanted, but she wasn't peppy. She was a loner, she was weird, she was different. They got their perfect son, captain of the football team, straight a's, handsome. He loved everyone, especially Alice. He understood Alice. He tried to make Alice feel loved, make her feel important. And he had, because he was perfect, until he went all Rambo on them. So no, she wasn't going to go home, yet. She would. She had to. But not yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice ended up going to the library, and then she went to a little café for lunch. Afterwards, she went to the park, and read her books. She stayed there all afternoon. As she was reading about a prince, on his way to rescue a damsel in distress, she heard someone come up to her, and sit on the swing next to her. Alice sat there, and was contemplating whether she should look up and talk, when her companion started talking to her.

"Hey, I saw you in the office today, and then I didn't see you anywhere else. I'm Tarrant. What's your name?"

Alice looked over to see that her companion was the boy she saw in the office before she left, the one that really looked at her. His name, Tarrant, was as odd as the boy was. He was still wearing his top hat, and was watching her expectantly, waiting for her name. He had an easy smile on his face, one that made Alice want to talk to him.

"Alice" she mumbled, barely above a whisper. She looked back down at her book, her blonde, straight hair falling over her face.

"What was that? I can't hear you, you're as quiet as a mouse. Haha, so what's your name? Or do I have to call you mouse?" his chuckle was a nice, hearty one, like laughing came easily to him. Tarrant seemed to be a very happy boy, very outgoing.

"Alice, my names Alice" she spoke up, still looking down at her book. She was pretending to read, but she didn't comprehend any of the words on the page. She was completely focused on Tarrant, but she wouldn't. She just sat there, head down; gently rocking the swing she was on.

"Alice? That's a pretty name. Did you know that Alice is an old German name, and it means noble, or exalted?" he looked at her excitedly, happy to share his knowledge. "Alice is the base word for Alison, and Aislinn…." He kept talking, and Alice still had her head down.

_What is this boy doing? Talking to me? Why? He has such a lovely smile, I wonder if he will notice if I look at him? I can't, he might stay. But do I really want him to go away? Not really… it's nice having someone to talk to, even if I'm not talking. _

"How do you know so much about my name?" Alice asked him, still looking at the ground. She glanced at him through her hair, and was relieved to know that he wasn't looking.

"I like to write little short stories. And I always make sure to research my characters names and such before I use them." He replied, very sure of himself, but not in a bad way. He seemed cocky, but sweet. "and Alice is one of my favorite names to use." _There's that smile again. This boy is pretty odd, but he seems nice. Maybe I should stop being a wimp, and participate. It would be nice to be able to talk to someone again. Especially someone who doesn't know about all of the weird things I've done, especially someone who seems as weird as me._

"That sounds nice, what kind of stories?" this time Alice looked up, and looked at Tarrant's face, and his multi-colored hair that fell over his forehead and eyes. He smiled at her.

"Oh, just whatever I feel like. I don't write as often as draw. And then it is mostly random squiggles, and hats. I like to design hats." Tarrant didn't smile at her that time. His smile sort of went off into the air, like just he thought of his hats made him happy. It was a wonderful sight to behold. _I don't think anything has ever made me as happy as he is about his hats. He has only said a few words, yet I can tell that he loves it. I can tell that he is extremely passionate about it. _

"It sounds beautiful" Alice whispered.

"Oh, haha. I guess. Beautiful isn't exactly the word I would use to describe it, but it works."

"No, just the look you got, the way you smiled, you love hats. And that look, it was just beautiful." Alice said, looking down to the ground as she finished her point. She looked at her watch, and realized it was five thirty. She didn't see how the time had gone by that fast. _We haven't said that much have we? Maybe he didn't come here straight after school. That's probably it. But I really have to go unless I want to get in trouble. _"I have to go. It's getting really late. I have to be home" Alice got off the swing and started to gather her stuff.

"Wait, why do you have to leave? Will you be at school tomorrow?" Tarrant got off his swing quickly, and helped her pick up the books she got from the library.

"Umm, yeah. I will. I will see you then, it was nice to talk to you." Alice was back to looking at the ground.

"Well then good day, my dearest Alice." Tarrant took off her top hat, and dramatically bowed. He handed her the books, put in his head phones, started humming, and walked off in the other direction. Walked isn't the right word, he danced.

"Bye" Alice whispered. Then she went on her way, taking as long as she could without being late.


End file.
